Carta Para Un Joven Corazon
by julian manes
Summary: Esta es una carta que Misty le envio a Ash el mismo dia en que se separaron, esta misiva explica el porque de su cambio de actitud, de estar triste por su partida paso a estar contento y animado. ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE! CAPITULO UNICO


¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PRESENTO UN FIC CORTO, TAN CORTO QUE ES DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO :P ¡JEJE! SE ME OCURRIO ANTEANOCHE MIENTRAS VEÍA POKÉMON. COMO SABRÁN, LAMENTABLEMENTE MISTY SE FUE DE LA SERIE Y SU LUGAR FUE USURPADO, SEGÚN LAS CREENCIAS DE LAS CASTAS, POR UN SER DE CATEGORÍA INFERIOR A LA DE UN GUSANO, ALIAS MAY. COMO YA VIERON, ASH SE ALEJA LLORANDO DEL PUNTO EN QUE MISTY LO DEJO, MIENTRAS QUE ELLA VA EN SU BICICLETA DICIENDO: "AL FIN SÉ LO QUE SENTÍS POR MÍ ASH KETCHUM" AL OTRO DÍA, ÉL SE ENCUENTRA DESAYUNADO EN SU CASA Y AL PARECER MÁS TRANQUILO. ¿POR QUÉ TANTA TRANQUILIDAD? EL MISTERIO SE RESUELVE LEYENDO ESTA CARTA QUE MISTY LE ENVIO A ASH ESE MISMO DÍA Y QUE ÉL LEYO AL LLEGAR A SU CASA… (CORREO ARGENTINO, SERVICIO 24 HS :D) ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE ESCRIBIO MISTY? ¡LÉANLO AQUÍ!

-

-

**CARTA PARA UN JOVEN CORAZON.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**

-

-

_"Mi estimado y querido Ash:_

_Lamentablemente, y por circunstancias que yo jamás deseé, nos hemos separado. No hace falta decirte que me hubiese gustado muchísimo regresar a pueblo paleta junto a vos ni que me hubiera gustado volver a ver a tu mamá nuevamente. creeme que lo siento sobremanera y que en verdad me duele estar separada de vos…. vivimos tantas cosas juntos y tantos momentos de felicidad y de alegría que me cuesta mucho hacerme la idea de que no podré volver a compartir con vos esos momentos importantes de tu vida._

_Desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, ya sin importar el como y el porque, comenzamos a compartir nuestras existencias, al principio un poco a disgusto, pero luego nos fuimos comprendiendo y entendiendo… a tal punto de que hasta con mirarnos nos entendemos… y ya que digo miradas… todavía recuerdo la mirada triste de tus ojos aquella mañana en la que casi sos derrotado por Rudy en isla Trovita… no me pude contener y comencé a alentarte para que ganés… grande fue mi alegría al verte triunfar en aquella ocasión y grande mi esperanza al continuar viajando junto a vos._

_Ahora que no estaremos juntos por algún tiempo, todos esos maravillosos recuerdos me servirán de fortaleza día a día para poder mantenerme en pie… ¡sólo Dios sabe cuanto te extrañaré Ash! mi querido Ash… nunca creí que diría esto, pero yo… me siento vacía de pensar que no estarás a mi lado…_

_Sé que este es un momento triste para los dos, se que no nos veremos por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos sabe por cuanto tiempo será pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta lo que te diré Ash… no vayas a dejar que esto te deprima o te ponga mal, no te dejes vencer por la tristeza o la soledad, nunca te rindas en las batallas, mantenete fuerte y valiente, tené en cuenta de que a pesar de que yo no me encuentre a tu lado físicamente, lo estaré espiritual y emocionalmente, siempre estaré pensando en vos y en tus batallas pokémon. quiero que en cada una de ellas luchés y des lo mejor de vos, como si estuviera a tu lado viéndote pelear, como si tu vida dependiera de ello, como si nuevamente te encontraras frente a frente a Rudy y volvieras a temer que perderás lo que mas querés…_

_Ash… me siento triste por esta situación, me siento con ganas de llorar y de correr alocadamente hacia ningún lugar… sé que te sentís igual, lo sé porque te vi hacerlo cuando nos separamos… cosa que me alegró, pero ahora Ash… te pido que conviertas toda esa energía en fuerza para derrotar a los lideres de gimnasio que se enfrenten a vos, convertí cada una de tus lágrimas en ataques para triunfar en combate, ¡sé fuerte y valiente! en estos momentos mi mayor deseo es volver a verte triunfante y sonriente, con un trofeo en la mano y diciéndome: "Misty, te dedico este triunfo, gané el trofeo para vos"_

_Ya no es tiempo para llorar, ya no es tiempo de lágrimas, es tiempo de sonrisas, no mirés el pasado, avanzá hacia el futuro… hacia nuestro reencuentro. Quiero que sigas siendo el maravilloso entrenador pokémon que conocí, ese muchacho que aprendía día a día nuevas tácticas para triunfar y obtener sus medallas, no te dejés avasallar por el Equipo Rocket ni por cualquier otro obstáculo que se te presente. Luchá y luchá hasta obtener lo que deseás, sé que podés lograrlo. Sos muy tenaz y emprendedor, lo sé porque siempre lográs lo que te proponés en la vida._

_Quiero que entendás que esto no es una despedida, jamás dije eso ni lo diré, más bien es una forma de darte ánimos para los tiempos que vienen, ya que serán difíciles, si en algún momento te sentís solo, no dudés en llamarme a mi casa, siempre estaré al pendiente para darte unas palabras de aliento o de fortaleza, aunque sé que no las necesitarás, estarás tan ocupado ganando batallas pokémon que ni tiempo de ponerte triste tendrás… aunque a pesar de eso no podrás olvidarme, así como yo no me olvidaré de vos… Ash._

_Intuyo que vas a guardar esta carta dentro de todas tus cosas importantes, entiendo que la llevarás con vos en tus viajes, me parece bien, así de una forma o de otra estaré a tu lado acompañándote en tu viaje pokémon y de esa manera podrás leerla cuando tus esfuerzos decaigan…_

_Te extrañaré muchísimo Ash… y me di cuenta de que vos también me vas a extrañar… no perdamos el contacto por favor. Cuidate mucho en tus viajes, no comás demasiado, descansá adecuadamente y mantené bien alimentados y sanos a tus pokémons… ¡ay! ya parezco tu mamá dándote consejos… nomás me faltaría decirte: "cambiate los ya sabés que todos lo días"_

_Deseo de todo corazón que triunfés en todos los campeonatos, torneos o enfrentamientos pokémons en los que participés… tus triunfos siempre serán muy importantes para m_

_Nos veremos muy pero muy pronto Ash… no te me desanimes…. o me pondré triste yo también, y me imagino que no te gusta verme triste…_

_Ya es el momento de la despedida Ash… cuidate, no aflojés, no te rindás… te quiero fuerte, te quiero valiente, te quiero triunfador, te quiero… mucho Ash. Soñaré con vos todas las noches… ojalá vos también soñaras conmigo._

_Te quiero mucho más de lo que te podés llegar a imaginar Ash Ketchum, cuidate, aunque suene repetitivo y redundante cuidate mucho, sos muy valioso para todos los que te conocemos, para tu mamá, para Pikachu… y para mí._

_Me despido por el momento, habrás más cartas como estas, las cuales enviaré a tu casa para que tu mamá te las lea cuando te comuniqués con ella… y si vos me escribís alguna, ya sabés adonde enviarla._

_Con muchísimo afecto y cariño, me despido de vos hasta las próximas líneas…_

_-_

_-_

_Misty._

_-_

_-_

_PD: Dale mis saludos a Pikachu."_

¡QUE BUENO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE ESTAS CARACTERÍSTICAS… ADEMÁS DE HABERLO ESCRITO EN MINÚSCULAS :P AUNQUE NO LO TENÍA PLANEADO YA QUE SE ME OCURRIO EL LUNES, AYER MARTES COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIRLO, Y LO TERMINÉ HOY MIÉRCOLES MINUTOS ANTES DE PUBLICARLO :P ¡JEJE! LE DEDICO ESTE FIC A ANA Y A ONDINE, MIS DISCÍPULAS :D ELLAS SE HACEN LLAMAR ASÍ, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS CON ESTE FIC :P QUIERO AGRADECERLE A SUMI POR HABERME MENCIONADO EN EL SUYO, A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS EN MI PRIMER FIC DE INU YASHA, A TODOS LOS QUE ME CONOCEN Y ME DAN SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO EN CADA REVIEW. PARA EL SIGUIENTE MIÉRCOLES ESTRENARÉ NUEVO FIC… PERO NO SÉ CUAL :P YA QUE ESTE HASTA A MÍ ME SORPRENDI" :P ¡JEJE! BUENO, POSIBLEMENTE LES GUSTE… O NO. YA CONOCEN MI MAIL, ASÍ QUE NO INSISTIRÉ EN PUBLICARLO YA QUE AÚN DESCONOZCO PORQUE NO APARECE :S ASÍ COMO NO SÉ POR QUE LA LETRA "O" MAYÚSCULA CON EL ACENTO TAMPOCO APARECE… Y LOS SIGNOS "" Y OTROS MISTERIOS MÁS DEL FFNET :P EN FIN, UNO SE ACOSTUMBRA A CADA COSA… ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS! NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EDITORIAL.

JULIAN MANES.

CARTA PARA UN JOVEN CORAZON: OCTUBRE 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS COMPAÑÍAS AFILIADAS Y/O ASOCIADAS.


End file.
